Hijacked (Flight 779)
by EmeraldKeys
Summary: Jet-black hair with a fairly-tanned skin, well-defined set of abs and with a killer smile - cliched as it might sound, as soon as she set her eyes on him - she knew there was something about him. Saving her from a completely humiliating fiasco with the press, she couldn't thank him enough. Getting on Flight 779 - she had a taste of heaven dipped in hell.


**A/N:** I'm so sorry that I haven't updated/written any stories for ages! And all those times, I've been thinking of an epic come-back and I pretty much ended up with this! This is my second draft of the story, "Hijacked" - the first draft has been posted a year ago but I didn't like the concept of it so I changed a bit.

**Pairing:** Gray x Lucy but I'm also expecting Gray x Juvia, Sting x Lucy and Natsu x Lucy in this! I promise I'll update as soon as possible and whenever I can!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail.

_**Summary:** Jet-black hair with a fairly-tanned skin, well-defined set of abs and with a killer smile - cliched as it might sound, as soon as she set her eyes on him - she knew there was something about him. Saving her from a completely humiliating fiasco with the press, she couldn't get him out of her head. But a dark fantasy follows and before she could escape from the nightmare, she had already fallen in love with the devil. _

* * *

**Chapter (I)**

_Part (i) – Lucy Heartifillia_

I had to lug and drag my luggage through the herd of reporters and nosy people. What annoyed me more were the occasional camera flashes going off, literally blinding me. I had to squint and almost lost my footing when my toe jammed into the concrete staircase. For crying out loud, it was five freaking a.m in the morning!

Once I made it into the air-conditioned lounge of the airport, I heaved a sigh of relief. I wiped the beam of sweats forming on my forehead and checked my appearance in my mirror.

I looked awful. My blonde hair was no longer tamed and was springing out in all directions. Plus, the dark rings around my eyes were getting worse. I dabbed some concealer onto it, in a failed attempt to cover my panda eyes. I'd been pulled out of bed by my stupid, stupid chaperon at freaking one in the morning because Mum had just engaged in a tragic car crash.

It was so sudden and immediate that I didn't have enough time to pack. My stupid, stupid chaperon booked the first flight to fly back to Crocus which was at six in the morning. As if waking up in the middle of the night to pack your suitcase weren't enough, my trip to the air-port wasn't exactly a pleasant one. News of my mum's accident spread really quickly and now the air-port was swarming with news-reporters and goddamned nosy people.

"Are you okay, princess?" Natsu Dragneel took the load from me and gave a crooked smile sympathetically.

If you haven't figured out who I am then – I'm Lucy Heartifillia, princess of the Fiore Kingdom and my mother was the queen. (Was that even necessary?)

Even, princesses had their limits. "I'm sleep-deprived." I grumbled back before furiously applying more concealer. Natsu quickly snatched away the make-up in my hand before giving me a disapproving look. "Make up is supposed to accent your features not cake them on your frigging face!" I looked at him and scowled. Out of all the times, why did he choose this time to be a smartass?

Yes, Natsu Dragneel is my _stupid_, stupid chaperon who also happened to be my best friend.

"If you keep doing that, you're going to look like a clown." He chuckled lightheartedly before giving me a half-smirk. I sneered at him and dumped all my baggage on him. There weren't many though since a certain salmon-headed guy(who also claimed to be my chaperon) was making a fuss about how the female population carries their entire closet with them and is very indecisive of their outfits. I tuned out.

.

_"What the hell is this? Is this even legal?" He had fussed whilst clearing out my entire closet and he pulled out a red...thong. (Don't judge me. Mira made me buy it.)_

.

.

"- like I was saying! You're underdressed, _princess_." He shook his head disapprovingly. I was dressed in a summer blouse and skinny, ripped jeans which Natsu assumed was too plain. On the other hand, Natsu was fully clad in a suit and tie (his attire) and didn't even sweat a bit. Sometimes, I wondered if he was normal because it is insanely inhumane to be able to withstand this _much_ heat or maybe he had abnormal sweat glands.

"Shut up, I'm hot. I need to sit down." I clumped down on a nearby seat and gulped down nearly a liter full of water. And me? I was prone to extreme heat!

"Then I shall ward the crowd off, princessa. I'll be right back." Natsu gave me a goofy smile and winked. I scoffed. And sometimes, I do question our friendship and the media. Were they here because of me – the princess or my chaperon – who also happened to be hot and managed to pull that suit and tie look so well and extremely foxy?

"Jerk," I hissed and Natsu glanced back at me, smirking smugly with amusement twinkling in his eyes. Even though, he had a pea-sized brain and an ego as big as the Asian continent, he had razor-sharped hearing sight and it always surprised me how I couldn't talk behind his back. After a few moments later, I lost his back to the crowd and realized that he had again deserted me in the middle of an air-port.

* * *

I tapped my heels impatiently on the marbled floor.

Where in the world had that idiot gone to?!

The crowd was going by the minute and it was very hard not to get noticed by people. A few people did glance my way but I quickly ducked and pulled on a red hoodie. If these people recognized who I was, I'm a hundred percent sure I wasn't going to live when the day ends and Natsu was nowhere to be found to disperse the crowd.

I fished out my phone and hastily sent him a text. "_WHERE ARE U?!_"

Ten minutes later, that bastard made no attempt to reply. I fought the urge to chuck the phone far, far away.

The mouth-watering aroma of coffee filled my lungs and I spotted a Starbucks down the lounge. I unconsciously licked my lips and right then, I realized how lazy and heavy my eyelids felt. As if on cue, a yawn escaped from my mouth.

God, I need caffeine.

Starbucks sounds so good right now.

Abandoning my luggage in a safe carrier, I hurriedly made my way to Starbucks suddenly feeling very excited to get my hands on a caffeinated drink.

.

I was already halfway there when suddenly someone practically tackled me onto the ground – rather violently and seized my purse and ran away. I was left in heaps on the ground totally dumbfounded.

_._

_Did I just get robbed?!_

.

Normally, I wouldn't mind but I had my passports in that goddamned purse!

"HEY YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and watched the retreating figure disappear into the crowd. It was easy to distinguish him in the crowd because he was wearing black from head to toe.

Who the hell wears black in this fudging hot weather?

I pranced around a bit on my toes to remove the straps from my red stilettos and made a mental note to myself to chuck this useless pair in the bin and shop for vans instead.

And then, I started running after the thug.

Hey, I used to run track and field back in Magnolia! After pushing and shoving numerous people out of my way (and stepping on several people's foots and receiving death threats), I eventually gained on him. And of course, the person noticed my outstanding performance and boosted up his speed and once again disappeared into the crowd of reporters.

"SHIT!" I cussed loudly as I lost the person into the sea of people. Great! Now I lost my passport, my student license and _god_ – what else had I stashed in that stupid purse?

A few people stopped in their tracks to glance at my way and they gasped.

And I noticed why.

Somewhere between running and shoving people out of the way aggressively, I had successfully revealed myself to the public. The hood of my jacket was yanked backwards.

"It's the princess!" Some loud prick announced and I seethed inwardly.

Now that I was exposed, my mind became short-circuited and I did what most of you would do in my situation.

I ran.

* * *

_Part (ii)_

Never had I been so scared in my life because a girl was chasing after me.

I mean LITERALLY.

I ran as fast as I can, meandering through the people and occasionally shoulder-bumping people to get the fudge out of my way.

Boss gave me a task which seemed easy by the way (before I noticed how truly fast she can run) and entrusted me to get a certain _thing_for him.

"HEY ASSHAT," she screeched and suddenly, she was just a good five metres away from me. Who the fuck is she and how did she…?

Scratch that. She was no doubt - Lucy Heartifillia, princess of the Fiore kingdom but I only imagined her to be a snobbish, arrogant little brat but this chick is crazy! It took all of my will not to yell back at her. _Calm the fuck down, chica!_

The adrenaline rush in my veins pumped my legs faster and then steadily, I managed to put a good distance between us. I ran as much as my legs could carry me and eventually, I felt like soaring in the goddamned sky.

"SHIT!" her voice was distant but her exclaim was quite…loud. Her shrilled and sharp voice cut through the chatters of the people. I involuntarily stopped in my tracks and dived under a booth to observe the scene. It was quite the scene, actually. People in the lounge had their eyes glued on her now – the princess. The shock was evident on her face as her eyes darted around the crowd, probably searching someone for help. Then, her eyes flitted to mine and for a second, my throat constricted. Her hazel eyes landed on mine momentarily and suddenly, I feared that she might have recognized me.

But then, she broke eye contact while somebody else yanked the hoodie of her. Even from the booth, I could hear the audible gasps of the crowd and the murmurs arose. Somewhere from the crowd, a man probably in his mid-twenties who just couldn't mind their own business just had to exclaim, "It's the princess!"

And then, the colour drained from her face as she faced the ruthless crowd. You didn't need a genius to tell me what would happen next. She did what we all would do in her situation.

She ran.

From that moment, I knew I was fucked. I was just told to retrieve _the book_ and not to risk exposing her to the crowd. And what I did was the polar opposite; I could have just swooped in and searched her purse while she was still in that restroom but that cleaner lady kept shooting me dirty-looks and made me cringe. Now not only did I attack her (when I basically tackled her to the ground), I also exposed her to the public.

I was soooo going to be dead. I feared that my plan might have backfired.

.

"STING!" Someone called me from behind and it sounded so painfully familiar to the one and only -

"Chill, Fullbuster! I'll figure a way." I took off my mask and ruffled my hair – which I had just styled today and now, was an unruly mass of blond hair which jutted out in every direction.

Gray Fullbuster marched towards me, clearly not pleased with my task. God! Can someone just chill the fuck down and enjoy the show? Although it was not going according to the _plan,_ I managed to put up a spectacular performance there, didn't I? He stood at least an inch taller than me so he glared down at me intimidatingly before shaking his head curtly.

"Have you got the book?" he asked blatantly. Although he looked pretty calmed, I knew that inwardly, he was probably on a rampage now.

"Yes and I also managed to…" I handed him a book and for a bonus, fished out an Iphone from my pocket and showed it to him smugly.

He paid no interest and just grabbed the purse away from me.

"I. Am. Going. To. Return. This. To. Her. Understand?" He spoke very slowly and calmly but looked at me exasperatedly. I had no choice but to nod. And then he walked away from me probably to swoop in and save the day by giving the prissy little miss her purse back.

_Good Gray. Always the mature one._

* * *

_Lucy Heartifillia_

"How the fuck did this happen?" I hit the door with my fists continuously, clearly infuriated with the course of things that happened within the minute Natsu was gone.

First, I had abandoned my luggage for my Starbucks fantasy.

Second, a thug dressed in complete black from head to toe stole my purse.

Third, this thug had pummeled my reputation as a track and field champion for three consecutive years.

Fourth, I'm lost and I don't have my cellphone.

God! If I had been discreet, that asshat wouldn't have stolen my purse so easily and I could have gotten a good look at his face if I hadn't been so overwhelmed by my craving for caffeine. And all of this happened because my stupid, stupid chaperon left me alone. Somebody please tell me why I haven't fired him yet.

I slumped down on the cubicle and decided to cool down. I was lucky enough to escape the swarm of reporters and unduly curious people. I checked my watch and saw that I had half an hour left before check-in. I groaned.

Good Gracious, now I'll have to make a detour to the Airport Security Center to report my missing purse and plus I will risk being exposed once again. "Such fiends!" I hit the door again and this time, an angry grunt from the other side responded.

.

"You're going to damage the door if you keep hitting it! Some of us are actually using the restroom, _y'know_!"

.

I clamped my mouth shut with both of my hands, flushing in embarrassment. It was true that I was battering the door and making a scene in the restroom.

I mumbled an awkward apology and left the restroom quietly avoiding the glares directed to me by one of the staff (apparently, she doesn't seem to recognize me). I slipped under the hood of my jacket and decided to find Natsu first.

.

But once I exited the restroom, I realized that I just made the most fatal mistake of my life. I stepped right out into the spotlight and was bombarded by hundreds of questions by several reporters at once. It seemed like the press had followed me here and was waiting for me outside the ladies' room while I was violating public property and tick people-in-the-toilet off.

"Have you heard from the Queen lately?"

"Is her condition critical?"

"What is His Majesty's word for the Queen's tragic accident?"

.

.

"Lucy Heartifillia, are you single?" The last question left me appalled. I gave the person a deadly glare and if looks could kill, he would be a rotten corpse by now. My mother is in the ICU who had miraculously survived from a car accident and there, he was asking such a ridiculous question about my private life?

I tried to dodge the microphones that kept shoving at my face and one of them hit me in the jaw. I winced and caressed my tender jaw. Where was Natsu when you needed him?

"GUYS!" I attempted to yell but at every failed attempt, I was getting swallowed by the crowd. Some even started grabbing me; my hair, my hands and mother of nachos – somebody actually touched me.

That was it.

That was the last straw. I started fighting back and started to make my way out of the crowd of people. If I could find an opening, I would immediately dash out of the place and hide so that I'll never see daylight again.

.

In the midst of struggling to get through the crowd, a firm hand grabbed my outstretched hand and started pulling me out. I barely recognized the person but as the hand started steering me out into the opening, I had no choice but to follow reluctantly.

When the crowd had cleared enough, I got a clear view of my savior. He stood about a foot taller than me and all I could see was his sleek black leather jacket but his grip on my hand was firm but comforting. I squirmed to see his face but my wish came true the next moment.

"Don't let go off me," he took a glance back and I quickly caught a good look of his face which just about knocked me backwards.

There, in front of me, was a very gorgeous looking man around my age with his shaggy jet-black hair that fell into his eyes and you could very well made out his toned biceps, firm pectoral and his well-defined abs under his jacket. My cheeks flushed crimson briefly before I shook away the thoughts.

Fairly tanned skin and broad shoulders? What was there left to count?

We zigzagged through the crowd, muttering apologies as I stepped on their feet carelessly but their faces were quickly masked by surprise as they witnessed the princess running barefoot with a really hot stranger in a badass leather jacket.

For a brief moment, I thought about what cover story it might appeal to the press but then, they were too preoccupied with my Mother's accident.

.

I was too lost in my thought that I barely noticed when we reached a clearing which was the exact place where Natsu left me…

.

"LUCY!"

Sure enough, when I spun around, Natsu stood there probably speechless at the condition I was currently in. Who could you blame? I was attacked by a lifeless thug, had to hide in a restroom and the commotion with the reporters and I was stressed out plenty. It took me all of my restraint not to collapse into Natsu's arms.

"Where the hell have you been?" Natsu had recovered from the shock and his anger was taking a toll on him. I winced under his scrutinizing gaze and realized I was still holding hands with Mr. Stranger. I quickly retracted my hand and looked away sheepishly.

"God – I was looking for you all over! One moment I was gone because I had some errands to run, the next moment I came back to see that you have abandoned your suitcases just to run off with this…" he gave Mr. Stranger a hard look and continued, "- with this underdressed hobo!" **(A/N: Can you imagine Natsu saying that? XD) **

I looked at him, clearly offended as my impatience boiled beneath me.

"ME? RUN OFF?! You're the one who disappeared and left me stranded! And you didn't even bother to reply my text!" I said flailing my arms around. After a moment of stunned silence, Natsu's hands dropped to his side and he sighed.

.

.

"I'm sorry,"

.

We both looked at Mr. Stranger who had an apologetic look and was grinning sheepishly. Another awkward moment of silence passed and Natsu was the first to break the ice. He cleared his throat and held out his hand.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, Princess Heartifillia's chaperon. May I know who you are, my good man?" He addressed himself professionally which surprised me. Wow.

"Gray Fullbuster," Gray chuckled which ignited some fire inside me, spreading warmth to the tips of my fingers and he flashed a brilliant smile.

"Fullbuster, I'm afraid to say this but Lucy has a flight to catch and we're awfully late." Natsu spared me a glare and I shrugged. Gray nodded as if he understood.

.

"Great! Now, shall we go, princess?" Natsu fraud-smiled and glared at me. I groaned inwardly. After this, I was going to get a handful from my chaperon.

.

.

"Where are your shoes?"

.

I looked down to see my bare feet with my perfectly manicure toenails. I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. When I looked at him, Natsu had this expression on this face that screamed THIS IS RIDICULOUS.

"You're unbelievable!" Natsu shook his head, his frustration growing by the minute. If he knew that I had lost my passport, he was going to blow his top for sure. I hung my head wondering cover story it might make to the front of _Fiore Times_.

Natsu placed his hand over the small of my back and ushered me to come with him. I zipped my mouth shut and let him steer me forward. But before I completely vanished into the crowd, I gave one more glance at Gray who wore a really attractive smile on his face.

A smile curved on my lips and I mumbled _Thank You_.

He waved back.

I thought this was my last encounter with him, Gray Fullbuster – the guy who saved me from completely humiliating myself in front of the press. But you'll never know what fate had in store for you.

_\- May 6th.__  
_

* * *

**A/N: **HEYY. I'm sorry if this chapter's a bit crappy. x( I'm currently having this GrayLu syndrome where I can't stop cooing at every GrayLu pictures I see and watch every freaking AMV dedicated to GrayLu on youtube! And last week, I went to a cosplay show and I absolutely had the best day of my lifeee. (Hint: There was a GrayLu cosplay. I died.)

Tell me what you think! I shall be updating sooon!

R&amp;R, pleasee! If you have some questions, PM me!


End file.
